protected what you want!
by lurvevanilla
Summary: lucy and natsu start feel different to each other.it's love.but they don't remember about their past and one day a kid come to fairy tail and started called lucy 'mama!what the relationship between lucy and this boy actually?and who's his father?what the connection between lucy,natsu and more important zeref!NEW CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Flashback(Natsu's PoV)

" Natsu, at last I can see you. How 're you now? I believe that you ready to kill me now." That black hair man seem to know me but I don' remember anything about him." W-who're you?How come you know about me?"I asked him." Well, well-I see now you don't remember me. So, I assume you still not ready to kill me now. Until you ready, we will meet again." Then he disappeared.

Natsu' POV

Seven years after Tenroujinma was attacked by Acnologia, all of us were return home. But, I'm still remember what that man said to me. Yeah-yeah, Zeref was his name. The black legendary wizard. The wizard that all the dark guilds want to resurrect. I'm wondering what Zeref want from me. Nah, for now forget about him. Maybe someday I will meet him again, I guess so. Lately ,I have another problem. Some weird problem. It's about Lucy. My nakama. My teammates. My love. W-what I thinking now?That's it the problem.. I feel something about her. Not as my teammates only, more than that.. I felt like ..like I.. umm.. kind of I like her.. No.. Not likes but love her.. Why? Why I felt like that to her? It's kind of weird that it's only started now.. No!I can't think of her like that.. That sort of feeling can ruin our relationship now. What if she didn't feel the same towards me?And then she start to avoid me and we will become distant…NO!I don't want to be like that. It's better to keep this myself…For our sakes.

Lucy's POV

Wha!Why? Why now?why now I feel attracted to him? I've been a long time with him.. As a teammates. So why now I feel different, and not a long time ago? Well, it's been 7 years now after Tenroujinma incident.. before this I didn't feel anything to him.. It's weird when I started love him…..?Now…I-I want him to love me back.. But I know it's impossibles.. Natsu was not a type of man who easy attracted to girl.. Fall in love probably his last thing he will do.. hurmmm.. i feel sad if it's that case.. daijoubu.. maybe someday I will forget about this feeling. My heart will cure someday, with a new love.. Maybe.. For now, forget it.. i'm sleepy. .better I sleep now.. goodnight world..

Normal POV

At the guild. Everything seem normal. just like before this. Erza is eating her strawberry cake, Natsu and Gray are fighting, Elfman is screaming be a man and try to find his rival and Mira just watching, seems like she enjoyed it. Then, she see Lucy just sitting, drink her strawberry shakes while her eyes glance at Natsu and Gray fighting."Ara, ara.. my, my Lucy, since when you like to watch Natsu and Gray's fight?hmm… Why? No, no.. I know who's you watching actually.. Right, Lucy?"She said smiling." W-what are saying Mira-san? I-I'm not watching Natsu!" Lucy stuffering. "eh…I didn't said you 're watching Natsu,"Mira giggles looking at Lucy. She love teasing Lucy about Natsu. She knows Lucy and Natsu love each other, they were just so denses to realize their feeling.. Suddenly, the member were shocked by a black hair, dark clothes young boy crying in front the guild. Natsu and Gray immediately stop fighting, everyone frozen looking at the boy cry calling for his mother. Then, when he saw Lucy at the bar, he run and hugged her. "Mama!" The boy said to Lucy. Everyone shocked listen to what the boys called Lucy his mama. Lucy frowned didn't say anything. But she felt like something about this kid, like he is her own kid.

**Sorry…My story is not good…I will update soon so, please review and tell your opinion.. review,revew!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mama, where you went all this time?I'm try to look for you but I can't because Dad didn't allowed me to find you," he said sadly. Lucy was so shocked but she try to calm down. Everyone just look at the boy but no one dare to say or ask anything even though they confused about what happen. Then, Mirajane stepped forward and ask him."Ara, ara.. Kawaii, nah.. may I asks you a question? May I?"At first he seems like he scared with Mirajane but when he see Mira was smiling, he nodded and smile." Now, what is your name little boy? Why you called Lucy your mama, and who's your dad?" Mira asked. The kid seems hesistated to answer but then, he smile and answer it. "My name is Akira, Akira Heartfilia. My mama is Lucy Heartfilia and my dad is Zeref. Every one there were surprised when listen to what the kid said just now especially Lucy.

" Z- Zeref? What do you mean he is your dad? And I'm your mama?Wait! This is joke, right? Lucy don't believed what Akira told them. Akira smiling and he say," No mama.. It's true. I'm your son. Dad told me before this. He gave me this". Akira shows Lucy something from his hand, it is a silver locket. Lucy open the locket and what she saw was Akira, herself and a black hair man, pictures in there. That man look like Akira, his hair even his clothes.. Everyone just listen and being silent until Evergreen look at the picture, her reaction suddenly changes." It is true. It's him! This is Zeref. The creepy man that said he want to see Natsu and suddenly he was cried until a black wave around him took all living things near him. I'm sure it's him! Elfman, Happy, Natsu you all saw him, right?" she looked at three of them and they were nodded, agree with her.

"But, what is it your relationship with Zeref, Lu-Chan ? "Levy asked. Lucy seem like she was confused about it also. Master also shocked and just look at Akira." I don't know Levy. I don't remember anything about it," she told Levy. Everyone keeps silent, do not know what to say until someone talking. "I see, so it's true Zeref have a kid." Everyone looks and realize it is Mavis! Fairy Tail's founder and first Master. "What are you doing here, Master Mavis?" Master Makarov dumbfounded that Mavis was here all the time, listening to Akira's story. "Hihihi, I'm sorry for startled you here. It's just I'm bored alone at the Tenroujinma, that's why I'm out. I want to see around the town. But when I saw this young boy earlier, I followed him until he came to Fairy Tail." Master Mavis explained."" Huh?" Everyone surprised by her answers.

"Zeref is your dad, right Akira? So where is him now?" Master Makarov asks him. Akira seems sad when Master asked him about Zeref."I don't know where is him now. He left after he sends me here. He said that I will see Mama and Uncle Natsu here. He told me to live with Mama and he asked Uncle Natsu to take care of me until Mama and Uncle Natsu remembered everything. Also, Dad said something about Uncle Natsu being ready and when it is time, we will see him again," Akira lasts his word with smiling. "What do you mean Uncle Natsu? Did you know him?" Cana asks him. "Of course I know Uncle Natsu,"he looks at Natsu and runs to hug him. "he was Dad's best friend and he always played with me while Dad was worked. Uncle Natsu also Mama's best friend already before I born. "He said happily. Everyone seem so surprised when heard Akira's story especially Natsu and Lucy.

"What are you saying, kiddo? I'm your dad's best friend? And I know Lucy before this?But, how I can't remembered anything? Lucy? Do you know about this?"Natsu asked while looking at Lucy. "I don't know, Natsu. I don't remembered anything about this too." Lucy said slowly.

**Gomen ne minna! My grammar is very bad because english is not my main language. I'm Malaysian. So, what do you think about this chapter? And for the next chapter, what I should write.? Give your opinion and some idea for the next chapter.. For the next chapter, maybe I should let Mavis explain about what happen actually.. or you have your own opinion how you want to continue this story.. Any suggestion.. I will appreciate anyone who can give me some idea or opinion.. Please review.. _**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Now Akira, did your dad said anything more? He just said that?" Lucy asks Akira. Akira nodded and smile to his mama. Lucy can't be help by Akira's smile, she smiled back to him.

"I guess we don't have any choice left. Let me tell what I know about this, but before that , could someone brings Akira play outside? Anyone except Lucy and Natsu? Someone who knows to take cares a children," Mavis asked the members in the guild. Everyone just being silence, because no one knows how to babysit.. except.. Alzack and Bisca.. They cannot resist Mavis request since they are the only one who had a child.

"We don't have any choices, right Alzack? Come on Akira.. let's go have some fun . You can play with Asuka, our daughter. Come on, let's go!" Bisca try to approach Akira but he refuse. "I wanna go, but I need to asks for Mama's permission before that. Can I go Mama?" He made a puppy's eye asking for Lucy's permission. Lucy, of course she cannot refuse with such a puppy's eye Akira made, and also she need some explaination from Mavis for this shocked news that hit her mind since Akira appeared. "Of course you can my dear." Lucy shooks his head and nodded, give him her permission.

"Yosh! Let's go now! I'm totally excited!" he grinned and dragged Bisca and Alzack out from the guild. "What a cheerful kid. It's weird that Zeref was his dad. That kid really doesn't resembled anything like that creepy man." Gray spoke his thought. Lucy seems hurt when she heard Gray's words. "Grayyyyy!" Gray gulped when he heard that voices, and…..

*SMACK*

*DUSH*

*CRACK*

"Grayyy-sama!" Juvia screaming when Gray was beaten by Erza. "BAKA! Thinks first before you wanted to say anything! Apologise to Lucy!" Erza gives Gray her death glares, until makes him shivering.

"Ha-Hai! I'm sorry! Lucy, I'm so sorry for what I said. Gomen ne!" He forgive to Lucy. She just smiling, and nodded. "Now, now.. Where I should starts first? I will tell you what I heard only.." Mavis starts to speak.

"Actually, I've heard some rumours said that Zeref had a son. But no one have ever saw his son or know how his look likes, who's the mother, but something that I'm sure all along that time, Zeref had a friend or should I says his best friend since what Akira told us, Natsu Dragneel was his dad's best friend. I don't know what happen actually to them because people only barely saw Zeref , Natsu and sometimes a woman who wore hood since they were really didn't show themselves to the peoples. Only a few who've saw them. They only went out when the other people were sleeps, and the lucky one who saw them will be immediately pretends to sleep. That's how people knows about them. The woman that was always with them, I think she's Lucy Heartiliia. Even though their appearance still kind of mystery, people knows who's Zeref, and who was Natsu since both of them were strongest mages at that time. But still, another one with them still a mystery. She never revealed her face, that's why nobody knows what she looks like. Even her name was mystery, the other two never called her names while they out.

That's all I know. What happens between them no one know actually.. Just a few years later, Zeref's name was heard as a legendary black wizard. The others two, nobody saw or heard about them. They just disappeared like that." Mavis ends her story.

Natsu's POV

"That- that's why at the Tenroujinma he said he wanted to see me. But, why I can't remembered it? About Lucy, Zeref? EVERYTHINGS? Why I can't remembered anything ? What happenened actually?"

Lucy's POV

"What the meaning all of this? It's totally ridiculous! I don't remembered ANYTHINGS! Seems Natsu just confused, just like me. How are both of us want to accept this? What should I do?"

Normal POV

~ The guild was silence~

Nobody know what to say after Mavis ended her story. All the eyes were focused to Natsu and Lucy, to see what their reaction about this. Seems like both of them still surprised, until Erza speaks up. "Master Mavis, what about Akira? If he was Lucy's son, why he came now? Where Zeref hid his son? How he still remembered about his mama and Natsu but both of them knows nothing?"

"About that I'm not sure. But I believed Akira was 'sleeping' all this time. That's why no one can track or saw him anywhere. Until Zeref back, nothing we can do." She stated.

"Hey! Should not we worry about something else? What is Akira's magic? If Zeref truly his dad, it's possible that he can use same magic lke Zeref? If he can, he…." Elfman stopped when Erza glares at him. Everyone were thinking the same things like Elfman but no one dares to asks because they thought Lucy's feeling will hurts if they asks. Also,they do not want to be like Gray….. Just remembered it make them shivering… A few minutes later, the guild's door opens. It's Alzack and Bisca. Akira seem happy with Asuka, walking towards his mama while holds his hand with Asuka. Alzack and Bisca only are smiling. "Mama! Uncle Alzack and Aunt Bisca were soooo funs! They shows me their magic and it's totally awesome!" He said and grinning. "Really? It's good to hear that you enjoyed with them. Now Akira, can Mama asks something?" Lucy tried to ask Akira carefully. Akira just smiling and nod his head.

"What kinds of magic that you use? Mama so sorry if this question hurts your feeling," Lucy asks him, worried if her question might make Akira sad. But Akira just smiles and answered Lucy's question, "It's okay Mama.. I already knew that you and Uncle Natsu doesn't remembered anything since dad told me that maybe both of you don't remember although I don't know what he mean by that. I used a fire magic since Uncle Natsu taught me. Dad never shows his magic to me, that why he asked Uncle Natsu to taught me. He said that his magic was too dangerous for me. "

"So-ka? It's awesome!" Natsu was so excited when he heard that. "Yeah! I know! It's awesome! Neh Mama, I wanna sleep… I'm so sleepy," Akira said to Lucy, yawning.

"Ara,ara… Now Lucy, maybe you should go home. Seems like he really need to sleep. You should brings him home, since he is your son. Right, minna?" Mirajane suggested.

" H-hai! That's right!" Everyone said in the unison. "Lucy, brings Akira home and take care of him. You too, Natsu. Take care of him since both of you were the best person that he knows." Master Makarov told them.

Lucy just nod, agreed with Master. Then she and Natsu brings Akira to Lucy's apartment. "Wait the minute! Why Natsu is following us? Only Akira and me that should go home!" Lucy glared at Natsu, while Natsu only grinning, pretends like he got no problem with that. "Come on Lucy, don't be a such meanie to me!" He whining. "Akira also wanna be with me, right Akira?" Natsu just laughed after he ended his words. "That's right Mama! I'm totally doesn't care if Uncle Natsu comes with us, it's will be fun! Uncle Natsu can shows me his awesome magic, just like before.. Pleaseeeee…!" Akira made his puppy's eyes until Lucy want to agree with him.

"Alright! Alright!" He can come with us," Lucy sighed. "Yeah!" both of Natsu and Akira sounds very happy. Everyone just looking until they left the guild.

"Now everyone! We must accepts Akira and don't be scared with him just because he was Zeref's son. He doesn't seem dangerous afterall. So, be nice to him," Master Makarov speaks up to all member of the guild. Everyone just agree and says, "Yes, Master!" Master Makarov, Master Mavis, I need to asks both of you about something, I'm still suspicious about what told us, Master Mavis," Erza looks at Mavis and Makarov. "As expected from you, Erza. But we can't talk right here. Master Mavis, you should explains more about this, we know that you try to hide something from us," Makarov said and try to look at Mavis expressions. But she only smile and asks them to follow her, then three of them go somewhere in the guild, where no one knows about, the secret hideouts.

**Sorry everyone because I'm late to update this chapter… I'm sorry for my bad grammar, or this chapter/story maybe not very interesting for all of you.. But,,, I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! I will try to improve my grammar, I will try to improve everything! So, please review and tell me what do you think about this chapter… I appreciate who can give me his/her opinion.. Review, review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**At Lucy's apartment**

"Natsu! That is MY BED! Who said that you can sleep here?" Lucy yelled when she saw Natsu already getting to sleep on her bed with Akira.

"Nah Lucy,, you so stingy.. Akira said that I should sleep here," Natsu whining while Akira just giggled, looking at Lucy. "Yeah Mama, let Uncle Natsu sleeps here, why he can't? Please mama..?" Lucy seems hesistated to allow Natsu sleep here but then, "Alright, alright.." Akira and Natsu are happy when Lucy agreed but get cut by Lucy sighing, "but you need to sleep on the couch, not the bed. Only Akira and me will sleep on the bed, understand?" "B-But," before Natsu could continue his words, Lucy stare at him the same glare like Erza always gave him and Gray when they started to fight each other.

"A-aye!" Lucy sometimes can be scary like Erza, he thought himself. "Hey Natsu! Where's Happy? He didn't come here? Now that I remembered, I didn't saw him at the guild today, where'd he go?" Lucy asked him. "Oh, he said that he got something important to do. So he went early in the morning and he will sleeps at the Fairy Hills after that. I bet he already there," He explained.

"Mama, who's Happy?"

"He's Uncle Natsu partner. And Mama's friend also since we're a team, includings Aunt Erza and Uncle Gray too. I guess you don't know which one is them right? It's okay. You will know about them tomorrow.. You should sleep right now, it's late for a growing kid like you," Lucy smiling to Akira.

"Natsu, go sleep at the couch now before I kick you out from my house!"

"I know, I know. Geez, you're weirdo, Lucy. Since when I always sleep on your bed is an issue for you? It's not like your bed doesn't fit three of us, " Natsu whined, and walking to the couch.

"Of-of course it's a problem for me! Idiot!"

Natsu sighed, "Whatever, goodnight Lucy." Then he fall asleep very fast.

Lucy feels so warm and comfortable around her. When she open her eyes, she saw Happy, looking at her. "Happy?"

"Lucy, since when you and Natsu become a lovey-dovey? The blue neko- chan giggles when he asked Lucy that question.

"Huh? What you mean by that?" Lucy frown when she felt a muscular arms, hugged her waist tightly. She could feel his body was very closed with her body. When she turn to look around, she saw Natsu! They were in such an intimate position, which is very surprised her. Her face become red and feels so hot. What suprising her more, Akira was awake, and just giggling at her..

"Awww, that's hurt! What it's that for, Lucy?" Natsu rubbing his face, asking Lucy why she kicked him on the face.

"Idiott! You pervert! What are you doing sleeping on the bed? Didn't I asked you to sleep at the couch?"

"Geez, at first I really was on the couch but then Akira asked me to sleep on the bed, you can ask him if you don't believed me,"Natsu still in mad because Lucy kicked his face.

"Huh? What that supposed to mean? Akira?" Lucy was confused about what Natsu told her.

"Umm-mm, hehehe… It's true Mama. I asked Uncle Natsu to sleep on the bed.. He looked uncomfortable sleeping on the couch plus I saw you seems very cold, then I asked him to sleep with us, so that I and Uncle Natsu can keep you warm," He grinned.

Lucy blushed a bit when Akira told him. " Gomen ne, Natsu… It's your face still hurt? Let me see it." Lucy leaning forward and bring his face to her, not noticed their faces were so closed..

"Wh-what are you doing, Lucy? Natsu blushing harder when can see his face so closes with Lucy.

Lucy, not aware how closed they are, noticed that Natsu was blushing and that when they heard, "You liiiikes each other!" The blue neko interrupted, make them shocked and push each other apart.

"We're not!" Both of them said in unison. "And stops rolled your tongue like that!"

"The cat is talking! And flying too! Awesome! Mama, who's he?" Akira asked Lucy, still amazed by the blue neko. "Aye! You must be Akira. I'm Happy. The girls at Fairy Hills told me about you. Nice to see you." Happy introduced himself.

"Woahhh! Amazing! I'm Akira, nice to see you too. Fairy Tail sure have a bunch of a fun and awesome member! Lucy just smiled about Akira's comment.

"By the way Happy, what you want come here early in the morning? If you want to breakfast, you can go straight from Fairy Hills and eat at the guild, not comes here," asked Lucy.

"Aaayeee…" Seems like I had disturbed your peaceful lovey-dovey sleeps with Natsu, Sorry Lucy, Natsu.. I will go now, see you at the guild.." Happy was sulking. His eyes was watering.

"Tch,, Mama you so mean to Happy," "Yeah!" Both Natsu and Akira starts to sulk with Lucy.

"H-hey! I'm just kidding, ok! I'm sorry! Now tell me why you're here actually?" Lucy apologised to Happy.

"AYE! Actually Mira asked me to come here. She asked me to bring some clothes for Natsu since he was sleeps here. I guessed Natsu don't have any clothes to get changes, and I'm also brought Natsu's old clothes for Akira. Here they are," Happy give her a bag, full of clothes for Akira and Natsu.

"Arigato, Happy! But why there are so many clothes for Natsu also? It's not like he gonna live here, he just stay only for yesterday," Lucy glances at Happy, waiting for his answers.

"No, Natsu gonna to stay here a bit longer, since our house collapsed yesterday. I will stay at Fairy Hills," Happy smirked. Lucy and Natsu frowned, while Akira seems happy when he know that Natsu will stay here a bit longer with them.

"Hey Happy! Is our house really collapsed? "Natsu whispered to Happy. "Aye! That's true, you can see it yourself if you don't believed what I said," Happy answered him.

"Yeah! Uncle Natsu will stay with us!"

"B-but," *sigh*" Alright, he can stay here," Lucy had to agreed when she saw Akira was very happy. She don't really mind if Natsu will stay here, because he's Natsu. Maybe if the other man she will absolutely reject or kick out as fast as she want.

Natsu also seems happy when Lucy agreed. "Natsu, you should thanks to Erza, Mira and Gray." Happy whispered to Natsu.

"Huh?" All Natsu's head full with question marks, he don't understand what Happy means by that.

"Akira, Natsu! We should go to guild later. Before that you two should take a bath first. Both of you. I will make some breakfast first." Lucy, I brought some fish. Could you please cook it? Pleaseee? "Happy shown his fish to Lucy. "Okay, just make sure stay away from the kitchen and make sure these two take their bath, understand?" Lucy agreed and starts moving to the kitchen.

"Aye!" Natsu, brings Akira to the bathroom, or Lucy will kill you if she done prepares the breakfast, and yet you two still not take a bath. You know how will she gonna be if she angry," Happy smirked, try to scare Natsu and Akira.

"O-Okayyy!" Come on, let's go!" Natsu immediately started to move , because he doesn't want to see Lucy mad to him.

~ A few Moments Later~

Natsu, Lucy, Akira, and Happy also are eating their breakfast. Akira seems like he enjoyed the food that Lucy made. Natsu and Happy, of course they enjoyed it. Natsu eats all type of food, except ices(because ice related to Gray, same for Gray, he doesn't eat a hot food because it will make him remembered the flame brain). After done eating, Lucy wash the dishes while three of them were waiting for her done.

"Look at this Natsu, Akira! I found a candy!" Do you two want to eat it? Come on, let's eat it!" Happy told them happily, not noticing the celestial mage was behind him.

"HAPPYYYYY! " Lucy yelled.

"Mama! Let's go now! I'm totally excited!

Natsu and Lucy look at each other and then Natsu grinned and says, "Let's go to guild!" Lucy summoned Plue and they were getting ready to the guild.

**Moshi-moshi! Thanks for read my story, feel free to review and tell me what do you think! Sorry for my bad grammar/spelling.. -_-please REVIEW! Until the next chapter! See ya!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry minna for not update so long! Sumimasen! T_T … Something happen that I can't escaped from it.. hihihi.. Okay, here the new chapter.. Enjoy!**

First mission part 1!

The guild been pretty quiet.. Yeah, the people who had responsibility to make noise first still not come yet. "They're late! What are they doing? We suppose to get there at least by tomorrow morning and it's pretty far from here! " Gray whined and Erza only busy to eat her strawberry cake, not really paid attention to irritated Gray.

"Gray, calm down. We will wait for them a little bit and… Your clothes!" Erza glared to Gray and he yelped as he see his half naked body.

"Yo! Sorry, we're late!" Natsu and Lucy walking towards them and wait a minutes! It is seem like a small figure followed behind them. Lucy, only sighed when she saw Gray and Erza already noticed Akira behind her, not know how to explain to them.

"Akira, can you go play with Wendy and Charle for a while? I had something to discuss with your mama and Natsu." She said, smiling to him and try to hide her anger.

"Alright!" Akira only agreed, not noticing his mama and Uncle Natsu in danger situation and walk away to where Wendy and Charle was.

"Lucy.. Natsu… What the meaning of this? Lucy, what did I told you yesterday? A sly smile appeared on Erza's lips as she asked them.

"Uh.. uh.. Akira said he really wanted to tag along plus there someone who convinced him could go too and you bet you already know who, " Lucy sweatdropped, scared as she see Erza anger rising when she told them.

"Really? Alright, your excuse are acceptable.. Now,.." She turned to Natsu and started to ex-quip her armor. Natsu, senses a danger come to him, quickly try to escape.

"Wait Erza! That's not it… It is.. uh.. just.. uh… arghhh!" Gray and Lucy only sighed when Natsu are constantly beaten by Erza.

~A few minutes later~

"Hey Gray! We should stop these two or Natsu won't be able to stand for a few day if this continue," as soon as she ended her word, Happy fly to them with something in his hand or paw. "Erza! I need to give you something. It's from Master. Eh?Where Erza? Natsu too?" Happy turn to look where Lucy and Gray pointed, to where Erza was. "Ohhh, there they are. But, what is happening? I only late a bit and Natsu is beat by Erza? What have he done to her?" Happy seem dumfounded.

Gray sighing, told him, "Just a small matter. As usual. What is it, Happy? You said Master send something for Erza, what is it?"

"Oh yeah! I don't know.. Master asked me to give it to her.. Erza!" Erza stop beating Natsu and look at Happy. "What is it? Didn't you see I'm busy right now? Huh?" She give her famous irritated death glares to him.

Happy gulped and his sweat start to drop. Erza glares made his spine to chill. "Umm, nothing really important but Erza, this is from Master."

"What? If it is from Master, then. It. Is. Important. Understand? You should told me earlier. Give it to me," She said, but her words make three of them shivering.

"AYE! Gomennasai! Here,"

Erza take it from Happy, it was a letter. She start to read it and of course Natsu was saved from getting beated constantly after he being dragged by Lucy and Gray far from Erza.

"Geez, I told you this will happen if you didn't listen to me.. It amazing you still can stand. Are you okay?" Lucy asked, concerned about him.

"I'm okay. Nah, how should I know she will be very angry about this." He said while his right hand scratching his head.

"Idiot! Serve your right flame-brain!"

"What did you said? Huh ice-freak?"

" You wanna go huh, shiftfire?"

"Shut up, you perverted-rascal!"

"Chicken head!"

"Adrift!"

"It seem like those two started again," Lucy can only sighed when those two started their lowly fight.

"Knock it off, you two!" Erza appeared suddenly and hit them.

"Aye!" here appeared Happy #2.

"Listen here all of you. This mission is too dangerous for Akira. We cannot bring him along with us. So, to make it more simple, Lucy, Natsu, you two stay here with Akira. Gray and I will do this mission and we will bring Juvia and Wendy. Understand?"

"Ehhhhh?" four of them(Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Happy) said with unison.

"Why, Erza? I want to have fun beat all of them! Not fair if you and Gray only have fun," Natsu unsatisfied with Erza new decision.

"WHEN I SAID NO, MEANING NO! DON"T YOU DRE DISOBEY ME! DO YOU UNDESTAND NOW?" Here is Erza statement that make Natsu shut his whining and shivering.

"It's not like we have another choice. Alright Natsu?" Lucy just agreed along, probably does not want to make Erza go rampage if she try to argue back. It Erza afterall they need to faced if they do not agree.

"Very good. Lucy, Natsu, you can do a mission that not dangerous to Akira. Asked Mira about the mission. She know which one it is. Happy, you stay with them. Make sure they do what I told them. Okay? Let's go, Gray."

"Aye, Captain Erza! Be careful!" Happy responded. And then, two of them along with Juvia, Wendy and Charle were left.

**How about it? Sorry, it's short and lack of grammar. I promise the next chapter and so on will be longer than this. And I will make sure to update new chapter more often.. Oh! Before that, make sure you read it and review! Next: First mission part 2! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yohoh!As I promise, here the new chapter. More longer than before. Oh! before I forget, thank for the people who review before! SOO sorry for made all of you waited!Now, Enjoy it!_**

First mission: part 2

"SEE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! I told you!Now my rent money flew away! How I will pay it now? I need to pay for this month at least next week or we will be homeless!" The silence was broke when Lucy suddenly snapped to Natsu.

"Hey, it's not all my fault! And didn't Erza said if we want to do a mission, just ask Mira. So, don't worry about your rent." He gave his idiotic-grin to Lucy.

Lucy glared at him and start to talk again but get disturbed by Akira who just come to her. He had a hurt expression on his face when he look at Lucy and Natsu.

"Mama, why we don't go with Aunt Erza and Uncle Gray to do a mission? Is she and Uncle Gray mad with me when they know I want to go? Uncle Natsu said we will do a mission today. I'm getting fired up when I know about it. That's why I'm really wanna go," He said, sulking. His eyes getting teary. Lucy don't know how to explain, until Natsu start to speak.

"No, they don't angry with you. They just concerned about your safety and the mission maybe too dangerous for you although I don't think so, now cheer up! We will do a mission today, right Lucy?" He turn to Lucy, waiting for her answer.

"yeah, that's right! Let's go do a mission now. So, don't be sad anymore." She give them her beautiful smile, that made Natsu's heart beating so fast. The moment didn't last long when a blue neko commented, "Lucy, you look like sunfish when you smiled like that. It's creepy."

Her face frown, and turning red as her anger arise to Happy. She look at him and getting ready to beat the blue neko. Happy, sense a danger come from Lucy, instantly tried to fly away from her but getting caught by Natsu.

"Here, Lucy. He's yours." He give Happy to her and she start pinching Happy. " Natsu, how could you, Lucy will kill me. Doesn't our friendship have any meaning to you?" Happy start become sentimental to him. Tears are falling from his cheeks but then, he smile sheepishly.

"Or, do you mad when I said she like a sunfish when she smile? Natsu, you.. you.. you liiiikes her! He said while Natsu start to blush when Happy said that.

"U.. Uurusai Happy! As if! It's not like that!" He denied it while looking at Lucy who blushed too. She immediately stop pinching Happy and released him.

Still fixed his eyes to Natsu, and then glanced at Lucy who blushing hard Happy continued to tease them. "Really?, I see.. But, your words doesn't match with your blushing face.. Hihihi, you liiiiiiiiikes each other!"

That comment made them blushing more harder and both of them replied in unison. "Stop rolling your tongue! And you do it three times more from the usual!"

Happy's evil smile appeared as he heard them. Akira who watch all these scenes only smiling. "It's more easier than I thought will," Akira murmured to himself.

Happy, felt like he heard Akira says something, whispered to him, "What did you said?" Akira startled when Happy say that, immediately denying, "No- nothing! Really!"

The blue neko continue to stare him and quickly ignored about that. "Natsu, Lucy, I got the mission from Mira. Here," he passed the mission poster to them.

HELP IS NEEDED!

Escort my daughter!

I will pay 30 million Jewel to who can escort her back to our hometown safely.

THANK YOU!

"EHHHHH? It's pretty easy! Let's do it!" Lucy started to walk away happily. She seem in high spirit about the job, maybe because it's not dangerous for Akira, err.. for her too.

"All right! I'm all fired …..!" Before Natsu could finish his word, Lucy had been dragged him and Akira, meanwhile Happy is flying, following them off to the mission.

~Onibas Station ~

"Urrghh, It's no use.. I'm definitely will not ride train anymore…"Said the dragon slayer while his body wobbling.

"You said that all the time but ended ride it again." Replied Lucy, pitied him sometimes. But of course, nothing that she can do to help him.

"Hey Akira! Are you okay? You don't seem well." Asked Happy when he saw Akira was wobbling around, just like Natsu.

Lucy's attention to Natsu was distracted when she heard what Happy said. She immediately turned to Akira, look like he having a hard times after ride the train. She walk to him and comfort the young boy. They continued walking to the client's house.

Lucy's POV

It is me a weird or not if I think Akira just more like Natsu? His attitude just like Natsu and he even have a motion-sickness like him. It's really bothered me! Natsu? Of course Natsu won't be bothered by this. He just so dense to realised about this thing. Really, I'm getting more confused about this. But I'm also don't know about this Zeref. Maybe he also had the motion-sickness, so probably the gene flowing in Akira. So, nothing impossible to happen. Probably it's only my imagination.

Akira's POV

Oh no! I'm screwed! Mama look likes she getting suspicious about my motion-sickness. Damn it! But it's not my fault at all. It was a Papa's genetic. Nothing I can do about it. Dad's magic will not last long enough for me before something happen or the secret will be reveal. I hope they don't notice yet, please, for the sake all of us.

**At the client's house**

"Sure this is not a common people's home. IT'S HUGE MANSION! I wonder what kind of people the clients are." Said the amazed Happy. Natsu just stared at him, agreed with him. He and Happy look so amazed with the mansion meanwhile Akira just stood there, not saying anything. Probably he just same like them, amazed. Lucy just shakes her head when saw their reaction. She doesn't feel anything amazing since she used to live in a more large mansion than this when she was little.

"Knock! Knock! Knock! Hello! Anybody home? We're from Fairy Tail." A few second later, the door was opened. An old man standing at the door. "Are you the one who accepted my request?"

"Yes, we are from Fairy Tail." Lucy answered him politely.

"Come in, we will discuss inside."

~Inside the mansion~

"So, do you accept? Since I was not able to come with her because I need to settle something before I could go. I will be follow after all the thing is settle down here. Please, escort her safely to our home town."

"Don't worry! Leave her to us. We will take care of her until we arrived at your hometown!" Natsu give him the words.

"Thank you very much! Now, wait a minute. I will tell her to get ready." The old man asked one of his maid to go get his daughter.

15 minutes later ~

"KAREN! Hurry up! You will be late!" The old man yelling from the downstair.

"Just a minute! I'm coming!"

"Why he asked his maid to go after her since he have the energy to yell from here?" Lucy whispering to Happy.

"AYE! You're right! He sure a weird."

The talk between them is cut by a young woman who had a long pink hair, brown eyes in front of them.

"Hi! I'm Karen! Nice to meet you!" She introduced herself to them.

"Hi, nice to meet you too, I'm Lucy and this Happy and that boy is Akira and a man beside him is Natsu Dragneel."

"Hello, my name is Akira." He introduced himself politely.

"You're sure a cute boy!" Karen smiles and suddenly she was frown, her cheeks all getting heated when she looked at Natsu. Look like she was shocked.

"Y-you are… Salamander! How nice! I finally found you again!"

"Do we know each….oth..?" His question was interrupted when Karen suddenly hugged him.

"You don't remember? You saved me before this. That time when I'm still a kid. I'm nearly got kidnapped by a bad person when I'm wandered alone at the town. Wow! You're still the same, young like before. Dad, this is him! The person who saved me from being kidnapped. I told you he still alive." She was very happy, listened to her way told her father.

"Oh really? Thank you for that time, if you don't save her, I'm probably lost my precious daughter. Thank you! She always said that she definitely find you again although the incident that happen to some member at Fairy Tail 7 year ago, might crush her hopes."

"Uuhh… I don't really remembered it," He said, he still trying to composed all what he heard to his head even though the probability for him to remember only 30%.

"From that moment, I, I always wanted to see you again! You're my first love!" She confessed.

"WHATTTTTTTT?!"

Happy, and Lucy freeze meanwhile Karen's dad just smiling.

"Things are getting more harder than I thought," Akira thought to himself.

**What do you think?How about it? It's okay? Tell, tell me! Sorry if you getting more confused until this chapter. Don't worry, as long as you continue to read my story, you will understand the flow of the story.. Sorry for my horrible grammar! T_T Oh yeah, feel free to review or PM me . Tell me what do you think about this chapter… Until the next chapter, "Love Rival?!" See ya!_**


	7. Chapter 7

"What- what the hell is happening? " though it is just Lucy's inner head shouting

loudly. "Ne, Lucy! Why your face look like sad? Is something bothering you?" A voice from Happy popped somewhere, snap out Lucy immediately.

"E-Eh? What are you saying, Happy? Who is sad? Me? Why should I be sad? You're weird.. Come on, that just ridiculous..Hahaha," Surely what she said is different from what she feel and that cannot fool Happy enough.

"You're jealous.. It was all written in your face. Hehe, You lliiikes him!"Happy made his favourite comment again, making Lucy pinching him.

"Uurusai, you stupid- neko! Who said I'm jealous? Are you out of your mind? Why should I be jealous, not even once! Do you get it? As soon as she end the last word, dark aura surrounding her all around.

"A-Aye! Gomennasai!" Happy flew away, far from Lucy. But a few second later ," Lucy kowaii ne Akira?" his mouth can't be quiet, still he said something that make Lucy much angrier to him.

"Uh-uhh.. Happy look behind you," He seem tried to distance himself from Happy when he said that.

"What behind me?" the blue neko still not aware the dark presence behind him, only to be grabbed by someone roughly. But it is too late for him.

~Time skip~

From a far, Lucy just watching those two which completely not aware around them. They just busy talking between them.

Lucy POV

"Hmm… I wonder what those two talking about? They just ignore us here. Stupid Natsu! Geez, why should I care? Let him be. It doesn't bother me a bit.."

Normal POV

"Happy, why Mama look so scary? Kowaii! Why Uncle Natsu with that nee-san? I don't like her at all when she ignore us and taking Uncle Natsu by herself."

"Hehe, nothing serious here.. It's just something we called jealousy. You're still kid, so you just don't understand it at all. Just let her be or we're dead if we try to talk to her now. About those two, just let them be.. Natsu is such an idiot." After ended his word, he just sighing while looking at Lucy and then those who busy talking to themselves.

Akira's POV

" Stupid woman! I'm already hate her! How dare she hogging Papa all by herself? Unforgiveable! I must do something or everything could ruin before the time is up! Yosha! I'm all fired up!"

The conversation between Natsu and Karen was interrupted by Akira who suddenly yelling" Look! A town! Uncle Natsu, it's a town! Come on, let's go!"

"U-Uh, that's right! Let's grab some food! Lucy, Happy! What you guys waiting for? Hurry up! I'm hungry!" He only get a glare from Lucy as a respond for his dumb first conversation after ignored them before that.

"Ne Happy, tell me, is it me or Lucy is completely in bad mood? What's wrong with her?" He asked Happy who left Lucy herself and flying to him.

"Aye! She really in bad mood! Better don't talk to her right now or she will get mad with us!"

"Are you sure? Let try talk to her. Come on Happy!" He walk away to Lucy, leaving Karen and Akira alone.

"Natsu- san, where're you want to go?Wait!" Karen try to grab Natsu's hand but Akira pull her hand away.

"What are you doing Akira- kun? Did I bothered you?" Karen asked Akira with serious tone.

"Eh? Nothing! Really! What did I do to you?" He answered innocently.

"Hmm.. nothing, say Akira-kun, did Natsu- san like Lucy-san?"

"Huh? Why you asked a kid like me this silly question? Isn't it obvious? Why you asked?" Akira's direct answer make Karen flinched. She just silence when she heard what Akira said.

Karen's POV

"Oh really? Guess I will try to make my move huh? I will not lose to that woman! He's mine! No way I'll let you win, Lucy-san! Hahahaha!"

"Ano, are you okay? What're you thinking just now make you getting all heat up?" Akira's voice dragged her to reality.

"Uh, nothing! I'm okay!" She just smiling like nothing bothering her.

Akira's POV

"Huh! Do she really think I'm so stupid? Sorry Karen obaa- san, I will not let you interrupt my dad's plan! Who do you think you messed up with?"

His thought was interrupt when they heard 'Lucy kick!' sending Natsu and Happy flying to the center of the town.

~time skip~

At the hotel/ inn 

Natsu's room

"Why we must sleep different room with Lucy and Akira? It's so boooring now!" Natsu was complaining to Happy because they need to sleep the other room. He grabbed the sake near him and drinking it.

"Nothing we can do since the client insist we must sleep different room. Tell me Natsu, what do you think about Karen? Do you like her?" Happy sudden question nearly made him choking.

"Wha- what are saying Happy? Me? That Karen? Like? Of course I like her. She is friendly and much easier to get along. I like her. Why you asking me like that? Do you dislike her? Happy, she's our client remember? We must treat and protect her better. If she doesn't satisfiy with our escort, it will disgrace Fairy Tail." He state obviously do not understand what Happy asked.

"Natsu, you sure are dense. That not what I mean. Nah, just forget it.. I'm sleepy. Just be careful after this. Oyasumi Natsu!" With that Happy already sleep and leaving Natsu who was still blur about what Happy said to him.

"Oi Happy! Wake up! What do you mean by that? Hey!" But Happy still sleeping soundly ignoring Natsu.

"HAPPY!" He shouting loudly until a certain blondie opened his room's door, with such an angry face yell at him.

"URUUSAI! Don't disturb other people's privacy! Now, GO TO SLEEP!"

"Ha-hai! Gomennasai!" Lucy sure can make him shivering.

"Oh.. one more thing, Akira will sleep with you today.. Akira, behave yourself and sleep properly right? Natsu, make sure he get a good sleep, OKAY?"

"Uh- alright! Leave him to me!"He grinned.

"Mama, good night!" he kissed Lucy's cheek and Lucy kiss his forehead, it seem like they were really like lovely mother and son in Natsu's eye.

"Good night Natsu," She said to him and walk to her room.

"Lucy… Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Why you kissed Akira only? I wanna get a kiss too!"

"Natsu…" she smiling but this time her smile seem different than her other usual smile, and she come forward to Natsu, and…

"YOU MORON! You such a JERK!" and with that, Natsu got a punch from her. Lucy was flustered with what Natsu said and she just leaving him who was fainted.

~ten minutes later~

"LUCY! What you doing that for? Eh? Where Lucy?"

"Mama already left, maybe she's already sleeping. Uncle Natsu, you're really funny!" Akira was laughing at him.

"Funny? Hey, What you mean by that, little kid?" He made his blur face. But Akira still laughing at him

"Hey, stop laughing at me!"

"Haha, gomen Uncle Natsu.. It's just.. hahaha, nothing really, it's just really funny! Hahaha!"

"Oh, really?" Natsu smiling devilish to Akira. He hold Akira and then he tickling him.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! It's tickle! Hahaha! Stop! Gomen-gomen! Hahahaha! Stop it Papa! Hahaha!"

Suddenly, Natsu stop tickling Akira. "What did you just called me?"

"Huh? What are you saying?" Akira act completely innocent. "Crap! I was careless! Oh no!" he cursing himself.

"No, I heard it.. You called me 'Papa' just now." Natsu still asking Akira because he was sure he did not heard it wrong, after all he is a Dragon Slayer. His hearing abilty is more sharper than any other human.

"No, you heard it wrong.. Nothing, really.. Uh-uh, I'm sleepy. You should sleep too. Good night, Uncle Natsu!" He kissed Natsu's cheek and then he went to sleep.

Natsu still staring at Akira until he fell asleep. "I'm sure I didn't heard it wrong.. Hmm,. Forget it! Better I get some sleep!" With that, he just sleeping.

Akira's POV 

'I'm nearly messed up! Lucky for now! What should I do if I mess again? Dad, help me!"

"Arrgghhhhhh!" The peacefully morning was interrupt by Lucy's shrieking voice.

"Natsu! Happy! Wake up! Karen- Karen is lost!" She's standing in front Natsu's room door, waiting for his respond. But still she did not hear anything since Natsu, Happy were really hard to wake up. Not to forget, Akira also.

"NATSU!" With that, the door was open and…..

"WHAT IS THE HELL IS HAPPENING?"

"Lucy, you're noisy! It's still morning!" Happy was first to wake and when he look at Lucy's face, she look hurt and crying. "Lucy? Why you crying?Hey, Natsu! Wake up! Lucy is crying!" When he turned his head to wake Natsu, He was shocked when he saw, Natsu still sleeping, completely snuggled to…. to….. KAREN!

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Happy continuely try to wake Natsu. Akira also open up his eye and saw what is happened. Yet, he doesn't seem shocked about what he saw.

"What is it, Happy?" Finally, he open his eye and look beside him. "Wha-What is this? Karen? What you do- doing here?" He was stuffered.

It seem like Karen already awake. "Eh? What you mean by that? It was you who bring me here. Have you forgotten already?" I was so happy when you suddenly come to our room and bring me here. I guess you was walking in your sleep. But I'm really happy because you actually dreaming about me."

"Wait a minute! No, It's just a misunderstanding!" He tried to explain but when his eye looking at Lucy, he see a hurtful expression. Lucy leaving that room, completely ignored him.

"Wait! I can explain! Lucy!" He chase after Lucy, following by Happy, leaving Karen and Akira who were still there.

Karen was smirking. And little did she don't know, her plan actually a completely failed. Someone already know about what her planning.

~Somewhere outside~

Lucy's POV

"What is this feeling?Hurt? Jealous? Angry? Why I'm still feel like this? Didn't I made a decision to try forget about my love to him? Why I can't do it? Stupid me! Why I'm still hoping that he will love me back? I'm such a stupid woman. Natsu will not love me back! Try to understand that, myself!"

"Lucy!Wait! Lucy!" It's sound like Natsu and Happy already found me. Guess I have no choice left. I will try, try to completely erase my feeling to him. Ganbatte, Lucy!

Normal POV 

"Lucy!" both Natsu and Happy called for her name. They both stopped in front her, catching their breath.

"Oh! Natsu, Happy! What you two doing here?" She asking them like a stupid person.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Happy asked her carefully because he concern about her feeling.

"Eh? Why should I'm not okay? I'm totally alright!" She tried to sound cheerful, but of course it cannot fool Happy enough. Happy just looking at her with a sad expression.

"Oh really? Are you sure? " Natsu tried to make sure if she was really alright or not.

"**Of course I'm not! You stupid dragon slayer!"** but it is in her mind only.

"Of course I'm okay! Now let's get going!" The reality, she is pretending that she is okay. Of course in front the oblivious Dragon Slayer, she is really okay. At least not Happy, he know Lucy was sad. But he made decision to listen what Lucy said because for him, if Lucy can fool the Dragon Slayer, he will do it.

Back at the hotel/inn 

At the yard, outside Natsu's room

"Hey stupid obaa- san! Don't think you can get away from this! I know what is the hell you're planning to do! My advice is, JUST STOP WHATEVER YOUR STUPID PLAN ARE IF YOU VALUE YOUR OWN LIFE! " Akira threaten Karen, make her startled.

"What are you saying, Akira-kun?Me? Planning something? It's ridiculous." Karen tried to deny what Akira just said to her.

"Really? Are you sure? Because I remember that you came into this room last night, and…no need to say anymore. It's displease me with your dirty plan. JUST STOP IT!"

"If I don't want to? What will you do?You're just a kid! How dare you threaten me? Do you seriously think I'm scared? Sorry Akira-kun, but I'm still not done yet!" She still unaware that something very dangerous approaches her.

"So, you really don't value your life?" Akira's eye completely turn to red, a dark aura start to surrounding him. The dark aura killed all the tree which in the yard, completely died.

Karen was terrified when she saw this happening. "What's happening? Suddenly all the tree were died! Is this…. this kid's doing? If I was hit by that scary black aura around him, I will die! No! I don't want to die! Dad, I'm scared!

"Now, say it! Do you want to die?" The dark aura began moving toward her.

"! No! Please don't kill me! Gomennasai! I will not do it again! Please spare me!" Karen is begging Akira for her life.

"Yes, That's what you supposed to do earlier. Now, you must explain and apologise to them and our job to escort you to your hometown end here… And don't dare tell your dad or other people what you saw today, or they will also lose their lives.. Understand?"

"Hai! I understand! I will do it!"Karen was really scared about what she saw earlier.

That evening

Karen explained everything to them and apologized. "I'm sorry Natsu-san! I'm sorry Lucy-san! Please, forgive me! I will not do something low like that again.. I'm really sorry! Here, these are your payment. Don't worry, I will tell my dad that all of you escort me safely to my hometown. It's only near this town. Arigato for bringing me here and sorry for everything! " That was the last Karen's said before she left. But she do not know that what she saw before only an illusion created by Akira.

"What a weird woman! Whatever! Let's go home!" Natsu still oblivious about everything that happened .

Still, Lucy was angry with him. She completely ignored Natsu and heading back with Akira leaving Natsu there. "Stupid! Even if it was a misunderstanding, it was still him snuggled to her! Huh! Not that I care!"

"Happy, say, isn't it Lucy look like she still angry?It is just a misunderstanding.. So, why she still mad?" He whispered to Happy.

Happy only sighing. " I don't know, try to think it by yourself. He flying toward Lucy and Akira.

"Huh?Hey Happy! Wait for me!"

"Aye! Hurry up Natsu! We're leaving you!"

Then, all of them continue their journey to go home. Back to Magnolia, and it seem Fairy Tail's exciting festival, Fantasia is drawing near.

**Sorry, I'm late! I made my decision! I will continue this story! And I will update it every Friday or Saturday! It's not in my promise list, but my 'must- do- it' list! I'm sorry for my error, and my bad grammar! Feel free to review what do you think about this chapter and PM me if you had some brilliant idea for this story. I appreciate it if someone could give me some idea since I always get writer's block…Hehe.. Until next chapter, Fantasia! Ja Ne!**


End file.
